


Team CFVY's Test Of Humor.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: The RWBY boys try to find out what makes them attractive to women. How?Team CFVY assists.Is is the cool kid style, bad boy appeal, nice guy route, or something else?Here's a hint: most of them get it wrong.Wanna know why?Yatsuhashi couldn't have the social skills if he had to. Velvet just doesn't care about it. Fox couldn't not lie if he was told he wouldn't be blind. And Coco actually takes this seriously.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black & Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai, Neptune Vasilias & Sun Wukong
Kudos: 1





	Team CFVY's Test Of Humor.

_Alright, Sun Wukong, we've read your paper buddy. We see here that your a Faunus from Haven, but you grew up in Vacuo. Therefore I, Coco Adel, have given you my experts. Velvet Scarlatina, my rabbit Faunus lady. Yatsuhashi Daichi, my Mistalian boy. And Fox Alistar, my Vacuan child. - From, Coco Adel._

Velvet snorted, looking over the paper. 

**Name:** Sun Wukong. 

**Guys, girls or both:** I'm bi. 

**What of your body shows through clothing for purposes not related to Grimm combat:** Well, my shirts are always unbuttoned. 

**Any crushes:** Blake Belladonna. She's cute, edgy and for a reason I can't say I'm interested. 

**If your a Leader, do your teammates think of you as confident, strong or a good leader:** Brave and confident 100%. Good leader? 27%. 

**Have others ever called you a bad boy:** Weiss has. Then again, it's Weiss were talking about. 

**Do you consider yourself a bad boy:** Sort of. 

**Virgin:** Nope. 

Fox grinned, finding his response instantly. " Coco, start writing for me. " 

His Leader nodded, grabbing her pen and paper. " Fox. Start talking for me. " She evilly smirked. 

Yatsu got his response in before, and so did Velvet. 

**Yatsuhashi Daichi final words:** You seem like a nice guy with a bad boy feel to you. Confident and strong, but respectful. 

**Velvet Scarlatina:** This rate your gonna end with the fang buddy. I see no potential. 

**Fox Alistar's comedic relief:** JUST DO IT BRO! 

**Coco Adel's Seriousness:** You sound like your conflicted with being a nice guy and a bad boy. Figure it out, then submit another application. 

Coco whistled at Velvet's response. " That's aiming pretty low, don't ya think? " 

Velvet shrugged. " It's practically the worst insult a Faunus can get. But Faunus to Faunus, then we just playing around. Just depends on how you take it. " 

" Well the White Fang weren't always terrorists, at some point in history they just wanted to be treated as equals. " Yatsu pointed out. 

" Exactly. Depends on how you take it. " Velvet said, smirking. 

Fox groaned. 

" Oh the joys of being blind and not getting the joke. " 


End file.
